vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Fergus mac Róich)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Fergus mac Róich, a brave warrior from the Celtic mythology's Ulster Cycle. A man who established a corner of the Knights of the Red Branch and a member of said order, he was a magic sword-user who wielded the legendary Caladbolg and was also known as the friend and foster father of the legendary hero Cú Chulainn. He took Cú Chulainn from his mother Deichtine to serve as a soldier for Ulster. His wife is a goddess of the forest, a Divine Spirit. He was once the king of Ulster until being tricked out of his throne by Conchobar mac Nessa. Later after Cú Chulainn returned from the land of shadows from his training under Scáthach, Conchobar had Fergus's sons killed "out of lust for young women", causing Fergus to leave the knight order and defected to Ulster's enemy Connacht. At the outbreak of the greatest war in Ulster legends, he stayed beside his lover Medb, Queen of Connacht, and displayed his valour. Spurring on queen Medb of Connacht out of hatred for Conchobar, they went to war with Ulster, where he managed to corner Conchobar during the decisive battle. He was kept from revealing his true prowess due to the fact Cu Chulainn was in Ulster, but still reached the point where he was one step away from slaying King Conchobar. Fergus was prevented from killing Conchobar, and was said to have redirected his rage over it upon three hills, using Caladbolg to blast the tops cleanly off of them. Due to the Geis exchanged with Cú Chulainn at this occasion, he will achieve victory almost unconditionally in case there is a rematch with him. At the time of the second invasion of Ulster, Queen Medb was scheming her revenge against Cú Chulainn and she concluded that "Fergus' existence will become a bother" and did not invite him to the battlefield. Afterwards, he was assassinated by a jealousy-driven King Ailill, Medb's husband. Even now, Fergus' reputation as a magnificent brave warrior has been left for posterity. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Caladbolg Name: Saber, Fergus mac Róich Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection with Caladbolg, Master Swordsman, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Precognition (Can predit his opponents actions through combat experience), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has an A-Rank Strength stat, putting him on par with Saber at her peak and Berserker. In E Pluribus Unum, he fought the Chaldea coalition by himself, which consisted of Shielder, Nightingale, Billy, Geronimo, Robin Hood, Elizabeth and Nero Bride, but was eventually defeated). Large Island level with Caladbolg (Being an A+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be far superior to Gáe Bolg's Anti-Army function. Casually sliced off the tops of three hills during a misfire made out of anger in his legend. As a prototype of Excalibur Galatine, Caladbolg should be superior to it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-rank agility. Should be comparable to most other Servants and was a contemporary of Cú Chulainn) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class. Large Island Class with Caladbolg Durability: Island level (Has A-Rank Endurance, making him equal to Berserker and Saber at her peak) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Several meters with melee attacks, At least a dozen kilometers with Caladbolg Standard Equipment: His sword and Noble Phantasm, Caladbolg Intelligence: Fergus is a loud and proud warrior who likes nothing more than the thrill of the fight and the joys of home. He is one of the mightiest warriors of Celtic mythology and was one of Cú Chulainn's mentors. Despite his reckless disposition and tendency to fight like a berserker, he is not to be trifled with politically, quickly starting a war with his former country and nearly winning it in an instant after his rightful kingship was stolen by Conchobar's trickery and has enough experience to qualify for the Eye of the Mind (True) skill, showcasing his incredible prowess and analytical ability when necessary. However, in his blind quest for revenge against Ulster, he failed to realize that his lover Medb had turned on him, leading to his assassination at her husband's hands. Weaknesses: Fergus is rather reckless, being willing to accept a bet with Scathach to take her Gae Bolg Alternative dead-on in order to bed her, and quick to anger upon slights to his honor and kingship. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Caladbolg_Fate.png|Caladbolg Caladbolg_Fate_Ascension.png|Caladbolg (Post-Ascension) Caladbolg_FGO.gif|Fergus using Caladbolg in Fate/Grand Order Caladbolg: The Rainbow Sword: The magic sword of Fergus mac Róich and his Noble Phantasm. Also given the appellations of Spiral Rainbow Sword and Spiral Sword, it is a high-power and wide-range attack allows it to devastate the landscape. It is the natural enemy of Cú Chulainn due to him having a geas that makes it his duty to be defeated once by the sword so long as it is wielded by someone who is Ultser-born. It is the prototype of many magic and holy sword of later ages, including Excalibur Galatine, and thought to be the same sword as Caledfwlch from Welsh mythology, possibly making it the prototype of Excalibur as well. It is noted in legends that it activates as a sword of light, unleashing a "sword-shimmer" that "stretches from the magic sword like a rainbow", allowing it to cleanly slice off the top of hills at full power. He used it as such when taking out his rage at being unable to take his revenge, showing its fearsome power by slicing through the tops of three hills. Despite such usage, its true aspects when wielded as a Noble Phantasm are more pronounced towards landscape destruction. Described as a "no-questions-asked great attack that breaks the earth", he plunges it into the earth and causes a great eruption around the enemy. Class Skills Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Rather than reducing the effects of magecraft, Magic Resistance nullifies them completely. Fergus' B-Rank Magic Resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, it is the ability to ride mounts. Fergus' B-rank allows him to handle most vehicles with above-average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and, fascination. Fergus possesses an A Rank in this skill, freeing him from any confusion, doubt, or self-loathing. Eye of the Mind (True): A Skill that quantifies one's heightened capacity for observation that has been refined through experience. Fergus gained this ability based on an anecdote of when he perceived the existence of "two huge bulls" as the destroyers of Ireland sent by the gods in his legend. Due to this Fergus possesses an A-Rank in this skill, outstripping even Archer in his ability to formulate strategies in the midst of combat and securing victory in the worst of odds even if his chance of winning is only one percent. Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: The temperament to never remain at one location and never embrace a lord. Due to having his own kingship stolen from him and never serving under another lord, Fergus is resistant to the effects of Charisma and Mind Manipulation based on adoration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Warriors Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Drill Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Summons Category:Spirits Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Animal Users